The present invention relates to a fuel gasifying burner having a peripheral combustion surface and a bottom combustion surface arranged in a combustion cylinder, in which gasified fuel-air mixture generated within a fuel gasifying member can be blown from the peripheral and bottom combustion surfaces substantially equally in amount to each other so that the blown mixture is burnt.
A fuel gasifying burner is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-147918, in which gasified fuel-air mixture is generated within a fuel gasifying member rotated within a combustion cylinder. The mixture is simultaneously blown from a peripheral combustion surface extending along a peripheral wall of the combustion cylinder and from a bottom combustion surface at a bottom wall of the combustion cylinder, and the blown mixture is burnt, thereby attempting to improve combustion heating efficiency. The known burner will be described below in more detail with reference to FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 2, the known burner comprises a combustion cylinder 1 having a peripheral wall and a bottom wall provided at axial one end of the peripheral wall. The other axial end of the peripheral wall is open. A combustion plate 2 is arranged within the combustion cylinder 1, and has a peripheral combustion surface 3 and a bottom combustion surface 4 which are provided with a plurality of gasified fuel blowing openings 5. The combustion plate 2 cooperates with the combustion cylinder 1 to define therebetween a peripheral gas chamber 6 and a bottom gas chamber 7 which communicate with each other. A fuel gasifying member 9 is rotatably arranged within the combustion cylinder 1. The fuel gasifying member 9 has at its axial one end a bottom wall, and has the other axial open end which communicates with an inner peripheral open end 8 of the bottom gas chamber 7. Gasified fuel-air mixture generated within the fuel gasifying member 9 is simultaneously blown through the openings 5 in the peripheral combustion surface 3 and through the openings 5 in the bottom combustion surface 4, so that the blown mixture is burnt.
For the above-described known burner having the peripheral and bottom combustion surfaces 3 and 4 arranged within the combustion cylinder 1, it is inevitable that the gasified fuel-air mixture generated within the fuel gasifying member 9 flows strongly into the peripheral gas chamber 6 disposed along the peripheral wall of the combustion cylinder 1, when the gasified fuel-air mixture is simultaneously blown from the peripheral and bottom combustion surfaces 3 and 4 and the blown mixture is burnt. This causes a reduction in amount of the mixture blown from the bottom gas chamber 7. As a result, the mixture blown from the peripheral combustion surface 3 becomes stronger in force or power than the mixture blown from the bottom combustion surface 4. Thus, it is difficult to blow and burn the mixture from the peripheral and bottom combustion surfaces 3 and 4 in an even or equal manner.